iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Iamnumberfourfans
Iamnumberfourfans is the name of the official 'I Am Number Four' website, Facebook and Twitter page. It is the medium through which Pittacus Lore (James Frey, etc.) shares announcements and news and interacts with fans of the series. Post History Iamnumberfourfans first posted on 12th May 2010 and shared the synopsis of the first novel I Am Number Four. Following this date the site remains active. Key posts to date are as follows: 2010 *14 July - I Am Number Four Novel Trailer. *8 December - Full length I Am Number Four Movie Trailer. 2011 *26 July - Six's Legacy Novella announcement. *15 August - Pittacus Lore answers questions from the fans. *17 October - The title of The Rise of Nine is revealed. 2012 *14 March - The Rise of Nine cover is revealed. *22 March - Nine's Legacy Novella announcement. *2 May - The Fallen Legacies Novella announcement. *19 May-9 June - Four Transmissions from Pittacus Lore are released. *11 July-13 August - The site initiates the countdown for The Rise of Nine and releases bonus material and excerpts including; excerpts from The Fallen Legacies, The Rise of Nine and a Lost Files bonus titled "Eight's Origin" *3 August - The Rise of Nine Novel Trailer is released. *18 September - The Search For Sam Novella announcement. *4 October - Iamnumberfourfans starts "The Mogadorian Fighter Challenge" a tournament for well known science-fiction heroes. In each challenge two figures are voted for and the winner goes through to the next stage. The final included Superman and Doctor Who, with the latter taking the crown. 2013 *20 February - The Fall of Five title is revealed. *7 March - Pittacus Lore answers a fans question regarding Adamus. *12 March - The Forgotten Ones Novella announcement. *13 March- 14 April - A number of quotes from The Last Days of Lorien, are released. *28 March - The Fall of Five book description is shared. *17 April - The Fall of Five cover is revealed. *29 May-21 June - A Number of The Fall of Five "prophecies" are released. *23 August - The Fall of Five Novel Trailer is released. *29th August - Iamnumberfourfans shares a video titled "Typical day in the life of Pittacus Lore". It also launches the They Walk Among Us Interactive Game. *11th October - Five's Legacy Novella announcement. 2014 *19-21 February - The titles of Return to Paradise, Five's Betrayal and The Revenge of Seven are all released on consecutive days. *13 May - The Revenge of Seven cover is revealed. *26 July-25 August - The site begins promotions of The Revenge of Seven with #InvasionIsComing and releases a number of quotes in this period. *7 August-24 October - Recap trailers for I Am Number Four, The Power of Six, The Rise of Nine and The Fall of Five are released. *11-23 August - Home Video's depicting aliens and UFO's are uploaded. *25 August - The Revenge of Seven trailer is released. *1 October - The Fugitive Novella title and cover is revealed. 2015 *23 January - James Frey confirms that there will be a seventh installment to the Lorien Legacies series, using the Facebook page. * 28 January (4PM EST) - Announcement of the title of the sixth installment of the Lorien Legacies Series to be "The Fate of Ten" using the facebook page. Category:Real World